


Di Ka Mag-isa

by mabait



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, War flashbacks, bakit ako nag-iingles tagalog naman tong sinulat ko, ish pero di naman sobra, post-war guilt
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabait/pseuds/mabait
Summary: Sa yakap lang ni Joven nakakatulog ng mahimbig si Vicente.





	Di Ka Mag-isa

**Author's Note:**

> KUNWARI SI VICENTE NAGSUNDO KAY JOVEN SA BANGIN OK? OK. (patawad @ rusca)

  

>   _"Huwag mong sosolohin, hindi ka mag-isa"_
> 
> _\- Susi, Ben & Ben_

Nalulunod si Vicente. Madilim at nalulunod siya. Wala siyang makapitan at malamig ang tubig sa kanyang paa. Hindi siya makahinga at hindi rin makasigaw ng “Tulong!”

Nang malapit na niyang tanggapin ang kanyang kapalaran, may nasulyapan siya. Likod ng isang tao—taong matalik niyang kaibigan. Sinunggaban niya ito at tinalikod. Kung may paghinga pa siya, nawala na ito nang makita niya kung sino iyon.

Si Goyong, duguan at walang malay—hindi, bangkay lamang ni Goyong.

Patay na siya.

Napayuko si Vicente, ngunit pagtingin niya sa ibaba, napasigaw siya. Nandoon walang buhay ang mga bangkay ng kanyang mga kaibigan at mga kasama sa digmaan. Patay lahat.

Hindi na sila makakita ngunit nararamdaman ni Vicente lahat ng kanilang tingin sa kanya, mga mata ng labi ng kanyang mga kasama. Dapat namatay din siya, dapat sumama siya sa kanyang mga kadigma, dapat--

“Koronel! Gising! Binabangungot ka!”

Binuksan ni Vincente ang kanyang mga mata at sinalubong siya ng isang mukha na buhay na buhay at puno ng pagkabahala.

“Joven...” Sinabi niya, lalamunan wari puno ng bato.

Tumango si Joven at inabot ang tubig. “Narinig ko ang inyong ungal galing sa kabilang kwarto...”

“Ah, paumanhin.” Sinabi ng Koronel, dahil wala na siyang ibang masabi.

Matagal ang titig ni Joven sa kanya, tila naghahanap ng mga sagot sa mga tanong hindi niya naman pinahayag. Halatang bagong gising rin siya, ngunit may pagkabatid sa kanyang mga mata.

Mababaw at mabilis ang paghinga ni Vicente. Bawat pikit niya may dalang pagtanghal ng digmaan. Inisip niyang hindi na siya makatutulog ngayong gabi.

“Koronel...” Sinimulan ng kanyang kasama. “Totoong hindi ko alam ang pinagdadaanan niyo at marahil hindi ko ito maiintindihan, ngunit gusto kong malaman mo na nandito ako kung kailangan mong may kausap...O kung ayaw mo lang mag-isa.”

May bumulaklak sa dibdib ni Vicente. “Salamat, Joven.”

Tapos napatawa siya.

“Ano pong nakakatawa?”

“Huwag mo na akong i-‘po.’” Sabi niya. “Naisip ko lang. Ikaw na yung nahulog sa bangin, ikaw pa nag-aalaga sa akin.”

Napangiti si Joven. “Hindi lang naman sa panlabas ang sugat. Kadalasan, ang katawan lang ang ating pinagtutuonan ng pansin ngunit nasasaktan din kaya ang ating diwa. Isa pa, hindi naman ako tumututol sa pag-alaga sa inyo.”

Mataimtim sila na nagtinginan, nag-uusap ng walang salita.

Doon napagtanto ni Vicente na nasa dibdib niya nakapatong ang kanang kamay ni Joven. Siguro kinapa niya siya noong umuungal siya, ngunit hindi na niya tinanggal. Malumanay niyang hinila si Joven palapit hanggang nakayakap na sa kanya ang kamay at katawan ng binata. Hindi niya alam kung kailan pa niya naramdaman ang ganitong klase ng kaligtasan.

Mahimbing siyang natulog buong gabi.

Pagkatapos ng gabing iyon, parang pinagkasunduan nilang dalawa na kapag tulog na ang lahat, pupunta si Vicente sa kwarto ni Joven at matutulog silang magkayakap, ligtas sa kahit anong kapahamakan. Hindi nila ito pinag-usapan, basta ginawa lamang.

Tinatanggap siya ni Joven na walang alinlangan at hindi niya matanto kung bakit sa yakap lang niya siya naaanod sa tulog.

 

 

“Koronel? Maaari ba akong magtanong?” tanong ni Joven isang umaga habang kumakain sila ng almusal.

Mainit ang panahon, ngunit hindi ito nararamdaman ni Vicente. Malalim ang iniisip niya.

Sila lang dalawa ang natira dahil nagpunta sa palengke ang kanilang ibang mga kasama. Tinalaga si Vicente bilang taga-alaga ng potograpo, isang ideyang nakakatuwang isipin.

“Hindi mo kailangan ng pahintulot ko para magtanong, Joven,” sagot niya.

Minsan, iniisip ni Vicente na sana hindi na siya tingnan bilang nakatataas ni Joven. Sana makita siya bilang tao, hindi sundalo. Hindi nga niya alam kung kaya pa niyang maging sundalo.

“Bakit mo ako binalikan kahit na marahil hindi na ako buhay? Malalim pa naman ang bangin na iyon.”

Ngayon lang tiningnan ni Vicente ang kanyang kasama. Nalumbay siya sa kawalan ng kanyang mga kasama: si Goyo, si Cristobal, si Garcia, masyadong madami para isa-isahin. Subalit, nagpapasalamat siya na nabuhay siya para umupo sa harap ni Joven sa umagang iyon.

“Ikaw na lang...Ikaw na lang ang natitira. Patay na lahat ng kaibigan ko. Kinailangan ko ng dahilang umasa pa,” sinagot niya. “Hindi ko alam kung ano gagawin ko kung pati ikaw namatay na din, kung nawala ka...”

Hinawakan ni Joven ang kanyang kamay. Nagulat siya. Hindi nila inilabas sa kwarto ang mga ganitong kilos nila. Mabait ang mukha ni Joven at naintindihan ni Vicente ang ibig sabihin ng kasabihang ‘nahulog para sa kanya.’

“Akala ko...” Sinimulan niyang sabihin, ngunit hindi niya mahanap ang salitang magpapahayag ng kanyang kadami-daming tanong.

“Gusto kitang makasama.” Sinabi ni Joven, may katiyakan sa kanyang tinig. “Hindi lang sa gabi o sa panahon ng kalunguktan.Gusto kitang makasama habang buhay, Vicente. Ngayon ko lang ito masabi sa iyo, dahil takot ako na gusto mo lang akong makasama kapag nasisindak ka. Hindi ko alam kung...Hindi ko natitiyakan kung ang ang gusto niyo.”

Wari naririnig na ng buong bayan ang kumpas ng dibdib ni Vicente.

“Ikaw ang gusto ko. Gusto ko lahat ng mga katangian, lahat ng mga karanasan, lahat ng mga damdaming bumubuo kay Joven Hernando.” Basa na ang mga mata niya, ngunit hindi niya alam kung bakit. “Hindi ako pumupunta sa iyo upang mapayapa. Ikaw ang nagdadala ng hinahon sa akin.”

Malaki ang ngiti ni Joven.

 

 

Walang nagtanong kung bakit magkahawak kamay ang potograpo at koronel na nag-uusap sa halip na makisalamuha sa mga tao sa hapunan. Nasa labas sila, magkatabi, kontento sa isa’t isa. Tahimik ang gabi bukod sa mga tawanan at kuwentohan sa loob.

“Kung nakita tayo ni Goyong, tiyak na tutuksuhin niya ako.” Iniisip niya ang kanyang mga kaibigan, ngunit hindi na siya nababahala.

Paunti-unti, tinutulungan siya ni Joven sa kanyang pagdadalamhati. Kahit na ang gawin lang niya ay makinig, alam ni Vicente na ligtas siya at malayo sa panganib sa tabi ni Joven.

“Totoo ba?” Nasa balikat ni Vicente nakasandal si Joven. “Alam ba nila na mahal mo ako?”

Napangiti si Vicente. “Malaking paratang iyan Joven ah.”

“Bakit, hindi ba totoo?”

Sinagot ni Vicente ang kanyang tanong sa pamamagitan ng paghalik sa kamay na hawak niya. Wala silang ginawa kundi magkuwentuhan buong gabi. At sa unang hikab ni Vicente, alam na nila na babalik ulit sila sa kwarto. Subalit, ngayon may pinagkaiba na, dahil alam na nila ang nasa isip ng isa’t isa, at mayroon na silang pagkakaunawaan.


End file.
